Luke Cunningham
Luke Cunningham, also known as The Man in the White Mask, is a member of the Sons of Garmadon. He is an avid bike rider, often wearing a tight sleeveless vest or a white Ninja suit with a biker helmet. History Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Luke was one of the Sons of Garmadon that infiltrated the Borg Tower. He was the one that accidentally triggered the alarm, and was ultimately left behind by Mr. E in order to escape from Lloyd. He was then arrested by the police. The Oni and the Dragon After being arrested, Luke was brought into the interrogation room in the police precinct, where Cole and Zane attempted to use the Tea of Truth to interrogate and make Luke utter the truth. When Cole accidentally mixes up the regular tea and the Tea of Truth, it causes him to utter the truth instead, causing Luke to ask him ridiculous questions as well as to get more information about the Ninja. Later, they then set off for a Sons of Garmadon hangout Luke accidentally mentioned. Dread on Arrival Prior to "Dread on Arrival," Luke was released from custody. As he was patrolling the grounds of the Temple of Resurrection at the Royal Palace, he discovered some scuba gear. As he was about to inform one of the generals that there are intruders on the premises, he was knocked out by Nya and dragged behind a bush. He was presumably found and arrested by the police. True Potential Luke was freed from Kryptarium Prison by Harumi and the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon. After turning the prison into a bunker, Luke served as a lookout near the prison entrance, observing Lloyd and notifying the rest of the Sons of Garmadon of the Green Ninja's approach. Hunted Radio Free Ninjago Luke and another guard listen to Killow talking before Harumi tells them to keep an eye out. Killow suddenly feels like doing karaoke due to a Mind trick from Neuro. Later, at Laughy's as Luke watched Killow sing, they're interrupted by Lloyd's speech and immediately head back to Borg Tower. The Gilded Path He is ordered by Killow to catch Mistaké. When he asks why, as she is just an old lady, Killow replies she is so much more. Luke goes to get her but finds nothing but a rat running from the room. He returns empty-handed. Green Destiny Despite not appearing in the episode, Luke was presumably arrested following Emperor Garmadon's defeat and sent back to Kryptarium. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu The Absolute Worst In Ultra Violet's story, the Sons of Garmadon were fighting Lloyd and Nya. Appearances *70638 Katana V11 ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *75. "The Mask of Deception" *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "True Potential" Season 9: Hunted *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *89. "The Gilded Path" Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *117. "The Absolute Worst" (story) Ninjago.com Description Luke is a member of the Sons of Garmadon, a ruthless biker gang devoted to its mysterious leader, the Quiet One. Determined to steal the powerful Oni Masks, the Sons of Garmadon may be the most dangerous threat the ninja have ever faced. Trivia *His Ninjago.com page and description were deleted a few days after they got published for unknown reasons. *His hairpiece is from another LEGO theme called Exo Force. However, it was only released in green, and Luke's is white with a black strip. *In sets, Luke wears black shoulder pads and black biker helmet, but in the series he lacks both. **Because of that, Luke looks like Skip Vicious in the sets, but in the series, it is revealed that they have different hairpieces. *His face looks somewhat like Jay's before Season 8, because he has a notch in his right eyebrow too. *Despite the fact that he's called "the man in the white mask," its main color is black and only the detailing is white. Gallery Meet Kai, Luke Cunningham, Dareth and Cole - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Luke's Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Kai, Cole, and Dareth IMG_20181027_183734.jpg|Luke in his "White Mask" suit MoS82Takedown.png|Luke being knocked out by Nya. MoS82Luke.png|Luke looks surprised HarumiNotAmusedS9E87.png|With Harumi, Killow, and a Sons of Garmadon member Luke Cunningham.png|His minifigure Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Humans Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu